


Unraveled

by Blondjjong



Category: BoA (Musician), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Noona Kink, taemin in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Boa taking apart Taemin with her fingers
Relationships: Kwon Boa | BoA/Lee Taemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ka1tae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka1tae/gifts).



> This is essentially a copy of Undone but with taemboa (who it was originally written for) cause,,,otp feels

Taemin looks so soft curled up in her bed like that, burrowed into the nest of pillows kept there. The light tan of his sizes too large cardigan is pulled over one shoulder, small fingers clenched tight in the hem of the sleeves, the bottom of it bunched up around his thin waist. Soft keens are muffled into the pillow Taemin has buried his face into, each stroke of Boa’s fingers over the soft, slicked, pink of his hole fluttering his rim, and spilling needy sounds from him. The baby blue and white striped material of the cotton panties he’s wearing are pushed aside, the smooth sac of his balls spilled forth from the thin strip of material that is keeping his cock trapped, and leaking against his abdomen.

Softly Boa shushes him as the slender length of her fingers press against his entrance once more, dropping gentle kisses to the blond tuft of mussed hair visible from where he’d burrowed into the bed. They slide easily into the warmth of his ass, the time she’d spent working him open more than evident. Boa twists her fingers, crooking them to once again stroke against the swollen bump of Taemin’s prostate, the most pleasant flush of arousal flitting through her as Taemin keens, squirming as he ruts forwards into the pillows, and then eagerly back against her hand. Her fingers sink deeper at the action, slipping past their pet at his prostate, pulling a muffled whine from her boy.

“So needy Minnie.” Her voice is thick with her own arousal, yet carried with fondness. With a slow gentle press of her lips to Taemin’s exposed nape, Boa slowly pulls her fingers out, leaning back enough to watch the empty, stretched, flutter of Taemin’s hole before she pushes in three fingers. Her eyes stay transfixed on the way they sink so easily into him, on how Taemin’s hips tilt back slightly, welcoming her fingers in deeper. It’s the best when she gets him like this, when she has the time to slowly relax, and unravel Taemin. He so eagerly takes whatever she’ll give him, his body lax, and pliant in contrast to the shame that had him hiding away from her gaze.

“How do you feel Kitten?”

The question is posed against the warmth of Taemin’s nape, Boa’s lips brushing against his warm skin, as she shifts her small frame to cradle Taemin’s own. Pushing her fingers into the last knuckle, she cups the small swell of his ass, pulling soft noises from Taemin, as they circle inside of him slowly.

“Minnie?”

It takes a moment for Taemin to unburrow himself from his hiding place, the side of his face coming to rest on the pillow it had previously been hidden under.

“I-...Good, noona…” His voice is soft, wrecked, and tinged with embarrassment when he replies, his eyes squeezing shut, his face rubbing against the pillow. Boa’s lips brush softly over his neck, her nose bumping gently at the thin skin just behind his ear. She spreads her fingers inside of him, arousal flushing quickly through her, throbbing between her legs at the soft wanton keen that slips free from Taemin. Her pussy is already aching from the way Taemin tips his slender hips back, leaning further into the fingers spreading him, holding him open.   
  
“You’re so loose kitten.” Boa’s words are soft spoken, and heavy against Taemin’s skin. Taemin shudders as her words work through him as if Boa’s slender fingers themselves had run over his skin. “What are you thinking about?” She doesn’t expect a reply as she pauses, listening instead for the small hitch in Taemin’s breath, as she begins to slide her fingers inside of him, taking her time stroking them in, and out of his lube slicked hole. The curl of her knuckles on each outward pull brushes against her clit, just barely teasing the sensitive, swollen nub from underneath the material of her own dampened panties, a short flush of pleasure rushing through her each time.

“Are you thinking about cock, Taemin?” The sound of the word from Boa’s lips resounds hard and filthy between them. Taemin’s face presses into the pillows once again, muffling the gasped ‘noona’ that breaks from his lips.

“You are, aren't you?” Boa’s tone takes an air of fond amusement, as if discovering a secret, as if Taemin hadn’t long since spilled his deepest of fantasies to her, shame laced or not. “I thought so.” Softly she hums. “Don’t worry kitten, I’m thinking about it too.” Boa’s fingers curl, twisting slowly inside of him, feeling the needy clench of his muscles around them, as she pulls the digits back just enough to feel out the swollen mound of his prostate once more. It’s with slow, teasing strokes that Boa plays at the sensitive bundle of nerves, murmuring with hot, moist, parted lips against the thick column of his neck, working him over as much with her words as she is with the fingers inside of him.

“You’d look so good taking cock Minnie. A nice thick one to spread you open, you’re so loose around my fingers Kitten but you’d be so tight around the right cock.”

Boa presses her body closer to his own as he begins to shake, a soft tremor working through Taemin’s body, her fingers continuing their steady pet inside of him. One of her legs comes up to hook over one of Taemin’s, pressing her groin forwards against her hand as she speaks. Rocking against it Boa brings a comfortable flush of pleasure to her own body, her panties well on their way from damp to soaked through, her pussy lips full, and swollen brought on by the man so open and unravelled in her arms.

“I want to see that so badly…” Boa’s thought trails off with a gentle groan of her own, the sound hitching Taemin’s breath in a stutter. “The pretty pink of your hole stretched around a nice, thick, hard cock...the way it’d flutter, the way you’d be left so wide open, needy to be filled as soon as it was gone. I want to watch your eyes roll back in your head as you feel just how good it is to take a cock Taeminnie. Hot, and hard, and bare.” Boa’s words are a murmur next to his ear, quiet, and just for him.

“I want to see you so fucked open that you’re leaking with cum. I want to see how much you love it.” Taemin is lost in her words, too gone to notice the most wanton of sounds spilling in broken tandem from him- The way ‘noona’ catches on his breath repeatedly, quiet, and clipped as orgasm takes him hard. Boa milks him through it as his body tenses, jerking against her own small frame. Hushing him with gentle ‘ _ I’ve got you _ ’s as the intensity of his prostate orgasm wracks through him.

Gently, Boa shifts Taemin, softly shushing the whines that resound low from him at the movement, as he clings tighter to the soft green of the pillow still in his arms. It takes effort but slowly she wiggles the now wet cotton of his panties down his slender legs, dropping them off the edge of the bed to worry about later.

“You’re a mess Minnie.” Her words are gentle, teasing as she settles back into the bed, pulling the covers up over them. Taemin huffs, rolling himself over to cuddle his way up under Boa’s chin, his legs tangling with hers, managing to squish his larger frame up against her own. The shaking of his body slowly calms, Boa’s arms wrapped around him, fingers running gently over his back. She lets the heat of her own arousal simmer, enjoying the warm thrum of it throughout her body as she cuddles Taemin close.

“Your fault.” Taemin replies, his words mumbled, already halfway to sleep. Boa presses a smile to the top of his head, with no intention of arguing his quip.


End file.
